the fox and the hedgehog
by FoxTheDarkness
Summary: a girl was crying, and a dark male hedgehog finds her. She is crying a lot around him, and she wont take off her hat. She must be hidding something. Read and see !
1. Chapter 1

The light sky blue spread along the cloudless sky. There was a small grassy plain, the grass trimmed low, letting you pass though without any problems. Deeper in the felid, maybe in the middle, a tree grew out, tall as a 5 story biulding. They day was a worm summer afternoon, the birds cripped, sang, and flew in the skies. The wind didn't really blow much, but it still blew, making the leafs rub against each other, making a small rustle. The day was like heaven! _All but for **one** thing._ There, against the great oak tree, a girl cried, not taking in anything around her. The peace was not notice, all that was in her mind was _**him**_. The more she thought of him, the more she cried. Her sobs were quite but soon grew louder and louder, till her eyes were dried up, only leaving red around her eyes, as her voice was lost, unable to speak. The sky turned to a light pink/orange color as the clouds gather around the sunset. The girl opened her tried, moist eyes, as she looked upon the sunset that slowly sank down in the horizon. She sat up a little, as she wiped the left over tears off her face, letting out a little sniffle. '_how am I going to get back home, it'll be midnight when I'll get back...' _she thought to herself. A sigh slipped from her lips as she lean more on the tree, resting her head back. '_Might as well stay here for the night, like anybody would care..' _she said sadly in her head. This earned another sigh. If she had anymore tears left, she would have broke down again. Her sleeve-less arm warped around her small body, hugging herself for warmth. With the sun going down, the nice summer air turned to a bitter cold, as the wind picked up. The wind wiped it around her, her hair flying all over her face. She squeeze her eyes shut, as a shiver went though her body. '_What I would d for some warmth!' _she screamed in her mind, shivering again. She prayed in her mind, but was snapped out of her trace when she felt something worm wrap around her. She opened her eyes, as she gasped, finding herself looking into dark amber eyes. They owner of the eyes blinked a few times. '_**she **awoken!" _he yelled in his mind, taking a step back. The girl crawled back, climbing up a little of the tree. Her hat that covered her blonde hair, fell a little, blocking her face from the person. She quickly pulled it back up, holding it down, when she notice a black leather coat placed on her, coving her stomic. She looked down at the coat, then back at the person. The sky was dark now, '_I must've fallen asleep..'_, as it was now dark out, making it hard to see. It took a few seconds for her eyes to august, as she saw a tall, muscular, midnight slick fur, hedgehog with a patch of snowy white fur on their chest, and spiked up fur on their head, with red strips on them. The same color strips race up their arm's and legs, showing that he had shorts on, and no shirt. On his black head he had a tan muzzle, his two dark amber eyes, and two little black ears, and inside of them, was a lighter tan than on his muzzle. His eyes slightly moved up and down, as she knew he was checking her out. She shivered a little. Yeah, she had a plain grey short sleeve shirt, with ripped up jeans, and a beanie hat that was black, with very light red slashes on it. He sucked in air quietly, but then opened his mouth, asking in a deep husky voice,

"What are _you_ doing out here this late at night, _alone._" The girl looked down, her fingers figging with the tag of the hedgehog's coat, as she mummbled something. "What did you say..?" he asked, taking a step closer. he watched her for a second, as he notice that her body was shacking a little. Something small fell from the girl, as a little water drop landed on his coat. _'oh great, I made her cry now...'_ he sighed, as he got down on one knee, as he rested one hand on the girl's back, rubbing it gently, then asked once more, "Why are you out this late at night, alone next to the woods..?" A few seconds past by quickly, and soon, he fod himself being huged by the girl, having her sob on his sholder. He was shocked for a mintue, then, slowly, he patted her pat a few times, then gently rubbed her small back. He felt sad for her, was she really crying here. Fot how long? For what? question rommed his mind, but quickly snapped out when he felt a sharp pain on his sholder. He winced a little, then notice her hands were gripping hard onto his shoulders. Her sobs grew louder, and the louder they become, the more he felt bad for her. After an half of an hour, she seemed relxed. Her wet eyes were shut lightly, as she breathes in and out lightly out of her mouth, that was open a gap, as her breath came to normal. The hedgehog held her body against his, making sure he had a good grip, as he stood up. One of her arms sliped down her side, no long around his neck. He carried her away from the great oak tree, as he found himself infront of a black Mustang. He opened the back door, as he leaned into the car, gently laying the sleeping girl down on his dark leather seats. He laid his jacket over her, then shutting the door. He got in on the dover side, turning on the car. It purred to life as a heavy metal song played. With a flick of his wrist, the car was silent but for the purring of the engine. He put it into drive, as he drove down the darken road.


	2. Chapter 2

The dark hedgehog sighed. He could hear the faint sobs coming from the sleeping form behind him. He pulled over to the side of the road as he pulled on his seat belt, turning around in his seat. He looked at the girl, seeing her curled up, hugging the coat as she cried softly on it. He sighed once more. He turned around, pulling back onto the road, speeding off. After a few seconds, a drop landed on the window, soon followed by a few more. Soon, they were driving in a huge rain storm. The windshield wipers were waving back and forth, trying their best to make the hedgehog to see, but they didn't really help.

* * *

The black Mustang pulled up in a long driveway, soon coming to a slow stop. The hedgehog turned off the car, as he unblocked himself from his seat. He staid there for a minute, but then opened his car door, his hand soaked in no time. He enter into the rain shower, as he slammed his car door shut. He opened the back door, bringing the girl into his wet arms. He brought her into the rain, slamming car door with his hip, then jogged over to a little cabin. He jogged up the stone path, onto his patio. With the girl in one arm, he reached into his pocket, taking out a few keys on a ring chain. He unlocked his wooden door, as he pushed it opened. The lights flashed on as he entered his living room. He gently laid the girl on his snow white couch, then turned to his fireplace. He went to get some wood when crystal blue eyes slowly opened. The girl sat up, closing her eyes from the blinding light, as she lightly rubbed her temple, groaning a little. Slowly, her eyes flickered open, as she looked around the unfamiliar room. The walls were a deep ash wood, with a few famous paintings. There was a few black chairs, and one white couch, that was what she was sitting upon, and a brick fireplace. '_where am I?' _she thought, but then heard a crash noise. She turned a little, when she saw something black. Her eyes widen when she say the hedgehog bend up, a chunk of wood in his arm, and one in his hand. His amber eyes locked onto her blue eyes, as they both stared in awe. Finally, the hedgehog broke the silents.

"Did I wake you?" the girl shock her head, the water trapped in her hair and her hat flew a little water off her, making them fly a short distance. Her little brows frowned, wondering _why_ she was wet. "It was raining outside.." the dark hedgehog said, putting a match into the fireplace. Soon, the wood burst into flames, and soon, the room started to fill with warmth. A shiver ran down the girls spine, as the male hedgehog turned to her. His hard, amber eyes soften when his eyes locked onto her's, seeing the fear in them. He slowly walked over to her, sitting down in the seat next to her, then asked, "Are you alright?" She paused for a minute, but soon sighed.

"I'm...well...my mind is a little...lost a-and-"

"I understand" soon, the become quiet once more. Nether one of them looked at each other. "...So...why were you-" he paused, looking at the girl, seeing her body shiver, as she sucked in air, having her face turned away from him. _'crap! I don't want her to cry again!' _"What I mean is, are you cold, do you want me to get some spare cloths for you?.." The girl nodded, her body shivering again.

"M...M-May I also take a s-shower...?" she asked, her voice low but shy.

"you don't need to ask!" He said smiling. "Its the first door on the left in the hallway, help yourself! Let me just grab you something to wear!" he pushed himself up from the couch, as he walked down the hallway the he pointed to. The girl sat on the couch, her hands folded together, as she watch the fire burned in front of her. Her eyes slowly shut as she let out a little sigh, but soon opened them when she heard foot steeps come her way. She turned her head, seeing the male hedgehog walk into the living room, something tucked under his arm. The girl stood up quietly, finding the male standing in front of her. He pulled the item from under his arm as he held it out for her. She grabbed it gently from his hands as he had a shy smile on his face. He rubbed the back of his head, saying, "This is all that I have the wont be to big for.." he let out a small chuckle, then let out a sigh. The male hedgehog moved out of the, letting the girl walked past him. He turned around, seeing the girl already in the bathroom, just shutting the door. '_man she's fast'_ He smiled to himself, then walked to the kitchen.

* * *

The girl leaned on the door, her hand lightly over her heart, her eyes closed, letting out a sigh. Her blue eyes open once more as she looked around the bathroom. The sink was made out of marble, and it had two sinks in it. On the wall was huge mirror that reach from one side to the other. The shower was a walk in, with glass windows, that were hard to see through. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt as she started to tug it up, but then she stop when a bang come from behind her. She jumped, turning around as she looked at the door. Slowly, she opened the door, seeing the male hedgehog looking at her.

"Hey, um, when your done with your shower, do you want me to wash your stuff for you...?"he asked, turning his head away, rubbing hte back of his head."Yes.." she said, smiling, as she closed the door. She heard his footsteps dissapers as she sht her eyes. She took in a deep breath, then let it all out, then opened her eyes. She looked around, then spotted two towels. She grabbed them, then sat them down on the counter. She soon undress, as she turned on the hot water, along with a little cold water. She looked at herself in the mirror, staring at herself, then moved her eyes away, her head lowered. Then, she got in the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

She let he water run down her, but the warmth of the water did not worm her at all. The water felt like ice. She looked around, only seeing men body soap and men shampoo. She sighed, but garbed the two, as she washed herself.

The water soon turned off, as she stepped out, covering herself with a towel. She shivered, feeling the cool air bite at her skin. Goosebumps covered her arm in no time, as she dried herself. She pulled the huge shirt over her, seeing it reach her knees. She put the boxers on, barley able to see it with the huge shirt. She wrapped her towel around her hair, then gathered her stuff, opening the cold handle of the door. She stepped out, shivering, and walked back into the living room, slowlying sitting down in a chair by the fire. She let ot a little yawn, then had once more a shiver run down her spine.

"You out?" His voice called out, scaring her a little.

"Y-Y-Yeah...!.." she called out, still very shy. He enter in the room, a towel in his hand, a dish towel really, as he wiped his hands with it. She gulped, sinking down a little more in the chair. He notice this, but tried not to point it out. He walked over to her, carefully.

"Well then..."he started, then slowly held out his hand. "...want to join me for dinner?" he asked. The girl looked at his hand for a minute, but looked up at him, a smile on her face. She took it, having the hedgehog help her up. With him still holding her hand, he lead her to a different room.

* * *

A dark form watch the two, their eyes filled with hate and anger, as they trash back into the woods.

The girl turned her head, hearing a rustling. She saw nothing in the window, so she turn her head back to the hedgehog. He led her to a small table, that might be able to hold four people. On the table were a few dishes. They were: A bowl of rolls, Two drinks filled with water, two plates that were empty, a bowl of pasta, and another bowl with sauce. The both sat down on each end of the table, slowly filling their plates. They sat there, eating the meal in dead silents. The hedgehog put his fork down, folding his hands to his lap. He watch as the girl ate her dinner, seeing that she was a little bit too fast eating it down. Once she notice, she looked up, mid biting a piece of a roll. She put it down slowly, looking deep into the hedgehog's eyes.

"Y-Yes...?" she chocked, scared once more.

"Do you want to talk...?" he asked quietly. She starred at him, her eyes grew sad, "May I ask your name...?"

"My...My real name is Alyssa, but, I like my nick name more, Fox..." she said slowly.

"What a nice name..." He said, then snapped out, "Mine is Shadow. Shadow The Hedgehog." he said, a little smile played on his lips. "Do you have anything you want to ask me? Please don't be shy.."

"Were am I?" she said stiffly.

"Well...We are at my house, in Fort Pine, a half an hour drive away from that...field I found you at."

"...Why...Why did you take me here..?" she ask, her voice a little unsteady.

"Well, I wouldn't let a hurt young girl out alone somewhere someone can hurt you." He said, the smiling faded now.

"T-Thank you... Thank you for letting me stay here...But, I shouldn't be here." she said, looking down.

"May I ask why..?"

"..."

"Do you even have a place to go...?" the words slipped out of him, without noticing them.

"Y-Yes!" she said, a little too quick. She looked up, her eyes seem to dull, too hurt. Sigh, she sinked down more in the chair, closing her eyes. "no..." she mumbled.

"You are very welcome to stay here you know..." he said, smiling a little again.

_(In the background, Never say Never by The Fray starts to play)_

He slowly rose up, picking up his plate. He walked out, leaving the girl alone. A few tears slipped from the girls eyes as she whipped them away, picking up her half empty plate. Following Shadow, he turn around, seeing her. Taking the plate, she left. She walked back into the living room, sitting down in a chair, next to the wet window. She watch the window in the dim light, sighing. She relax, resting her head on the windowsill, her eyes half way shut.

* * *

Shadow finished washing the dishes, alone with putting her cloths in the washer. He walked in the living room, seeing the form of Fox by the window. He walked slowly to her, feeling tried all of a sudden. He nudge her shoulder, hearing her mumble something. Doing once more, she didn't look up, nor said anything. Slowly, he slipped his hand under her chin, waiting to see if she was about to say something, but she never did. Lifting her face to face him, he say her closed eyes, her mouth a gape. Licking her lips lightly, she yawned, her eyes slightly open. Only half away, she smiled at him. Then closed them. Sighing, but smiling a little, he wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting her up from the chair. Cradling her small body in his arms, he slowly walked to the couch, lightly laying her down. With her grip now around his neck, she did not let go. He was about to unwrap her arms, when she mumbled something, making his ears rise.

"No...Stay.." He didn't know if she was dreaming, or was talking to him. Sighing again, he pulled himself out of her grip, sitting down next to her. Moving her hair out of her face, he watch her peaceful face. Getting up, he slowly turn the light off, then headed to his room.

* * *

A roar of thunder boomed, and lighten flashed down from the dark sky. The girl shoot up, breathing heavily. She yelped as another thunder and lighten hit. He body shivered horrible, as culled her knees to her, hugging them, hiding her face. The light flickered on, as she looked up, her towel that still on her head, almost fell. She grabbed it, looking over to see shadow. Under his eyes were a little dark, and his eyes were half closed, but a little red. Sighing deeply, he let out a yawn, then growled.

"Whats the matter?..." He rubbed his eyes, then open them a little more.

"T-The thunder, i-it scared me for a minute..." She said weakly, and, also, her eyes were red from the lack of sleep. Sighing once more, he walked to her, his hand gentle rubbing the small of her back, as he sat next to her.

"Are you scared of thunder storms..?" Shacking her head, she looked out the window.

"No, I really love them, but, this one got me." Rubbing her tried eyes, she yawned. his fingers lightly dance around on her back, relaxing her. Closing her eyes, she sighed lightly, smiling to herself. Once his fingers stop, she open her eyes, looking at Shadow. "Thank you.." Smiling, he nodded. He got up, raising his arms above his head, letting out a grunt. Licking his lips, he stumbled over to the lights, turning them back off. After a minute she heard his voice a little away down the hallway.

'If you need me, call for me.." he said, then she head a click, knowing that he was in his room now. Sighing, she plop back down, cruld up. After a minute, she shivered. She looked around, seeing no blanket. Getting up, she looked around. Nothing. She didn't want to turn up the heat, though she didn't even know were it was, but she also didn't want to bother Shadow. BUT, its too _cold!_ Once more sighing, she walked over to his door slowly, lightly tapping on. She heard a grumble, and some trashing. Taking a step back, She wish she didnt knock. With the door know open, the hedgehog glared at her.

"Yes..." he growled, now a little angry.

"I..-Um, T-there was..no..." she wonder off, looking down at her bare feet.

"No what?" he asked, growling again.

"There was no blankets...a-and I g-g-got...cold..." she mumbled, rubbing the side of her foot on her ankle. Taking in a deep breath, he walked back into his room. The girl looked up, seeing his dark form move around the room. He came back, a quilt in his hand. Handing it to her, he mumbled another good night, then shut the door, a little to hard. She winced, then, shack her head softly. Going back, she laid down, covering herself. She feel asleep once more, nothing waking her up.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun softly rose into the door, landing softly on the girls face. She stirred around, covering her face away from the worm sun. She snuggled into the worm, soft blanket, sighing softly. Rubbing her eye with the back of her hand, she slowly open them. Sitting up, she yawned, her eyes flickering shut. Something sweet filler her nose she open her blue eyes again, looking around. She notice shadow was up, as he was walking over to her. Setting a plate on her lap, he smiled down at her.

"Hey sleepy head, I was about to wake you" he chimed, smiling more. She blinked, confused a little. "Its noon.." he said, his smile faded a little.

"Oh.." she said. "well, uh, thank you" she said, smiling a little. "But you didn't need to..."

"I had to"

"What..?" The girl was very confuse now.

Sighing, Shadow said, "My job called me, their letting me work at home now. I have to go back to my work to get everything from my desk. I'll only be gone for an hour or two." The girl nodded. "and, I let you use my laptop to listen to music or whatever, and, I finished washing your cloths. Their on the counter in the bathroom for you." he said, smiling more. Getting up, he went over to a end table by the hallway, as he unplug his laptop, then walked back to the girl. He set it down on the coffee table, looking back at her. "here you go..Now, I have to go.." He smiled, grabbing his bag and his keys, then left the house. The girl rushed to the window, watching him leave. Sighing, she smiled. His car was now long gone, as she looked at the door. It was open, but the screen door was closed. She shrugged, turn around, grabbing the plate of food into her hands, as she walked out onto the patio. She plopped down in one of the wicker chairs, as she nibbled on the eggs he cooked for her. Once she was done, she looked out onto his yard, seeing it was simple, a few bird houses, a bird bath, flowers around it, as a stone path. She got up, grasping her plate, and walk back into the house.

"I know I _should_ get going, but that would be rude...Plus...I have nowhere to go..." she growled lightly to herself. Washing her plate, she dried her hands, as she went to the bathroom, changing into her cloths. As she slipped her shirt on, she smelled it, as a soft smile played on her lips. It smelled sweet, as took off her towel, that she notice, took her fingers though her hair. With his shampoo, it made her hair silk, shine even with little light, as soft. She placed her hat on her head, as she took the cloths and towel and found a little hamper, placing them in it.

She walked out the bathroom, as she head to the laptop. Opening it, it turn to life. she open FireFox, as she went to , and made a playlist. She stood up as the music played. She looked around seeing that the house had a lot of dust. "Might as well" she mumbled, as she looked around for a duster. Once found, she swiftly made her way though the house, as her little duster picked up all the dust.

Bending over, she was tried, letting out a long sigh. She stood back up, as she looked at the door in front on her. Shadow's room.

"would he mad if I dust his room...?" she asked herself. Think for a minute, she shrugged, and open the door.

His room was different from the rest of the house. His room was a dark shad of red, as his bed was all black. A desk and a nightstand stood on each side of his bed. On the nightstand was a lamp, and a clock. The desk had papers stacked and stacked messily. His ceiling fan was turn on low, as a flat screen t.v hanged in front of his bed on the wall. She couldn't hear here music, so she went to retrieve the laptop. Placing it down on his bed, she reached high up, taking the duster over the top of his t.v. Then, she turn on his fan for a minute to clean it. Turn it back on, she plopped down on his bed, letting out a sigh. Rolling over, she looked at the laptop, seeing 3 hours had past by. Rolling her eyes, she let out a huff. She messed around with the laptop to pass time.

* * *

Shadow pulled into his drive way, as he shut off his car, when he notice that his front door was open.

'Did I lean that open?' he thought to himself. Pulling a box onto his lap, he open his door. Shutting his door, he locked his car, and slowly pace to the front door. Once open, he walked in, as it slammed behind him.

He stop, his ears high up, as he heard a soft noise. His brows frowned as he slowly set the box down in one of the chairs, as he swiftly walked around the house, trying to find the girl, whom he could not find anywhere, and the noise. He ran around his house more, as he started to panic.

'Did something happen to her?' he thought to himself again. He stop, as he notice where the noise was coming from. His room.

Opening the door slowly, he saw a faint light. Walking over to it, he notice it was his laptop. Next to it, the girl was sprawled over his bed, her face hidden from his pillow. Music played from his laptop, as he looked at the screen, seeing a little pop up. Closing it, the music stop. He heard a soft, little snore come from the girl, as she slowly rolled herself over, sticking her nose out from under the pillow, as she pulled it on top of her, hugging it close to her. She brought up one knee to her, as shifted around a little.

A small smile played on his face, as his hand lightly brush her arm, as she flinch. Rolling over again, she face her back to him. Grabbing her shoulder lightly, he shock it. Groaning, she rolled onto her back, as she lazily open her eyes. She glared at him, but then closed her eyes, letting go of the pillow. She yawned, stretching her arms up, letting out a grunt. Opening her eyes, she looked at him, her eyes tried, as she smiled softly. Closing them again, she relaxed. He was about to say something, but she shot up, staring at him, wide eye.

"Oh my God! Shadow, I'm sorry!" she yelled, as she jumped off the bed. Her knees shock, as they threaten to give out. Tears spilled out of her eyes as she clasped, sobbing into her hands.

Worm arms wrapped their way around her, pulling her close to them. Shadow rested her head on his shoulder, as his hand lightly rubbed her back, while she sob. He tucked his face in her neck, closing his eyes.

"Don't cry Fox, I should be saying sorry." He started, trying to make her stop crying. His heart ache, seeing her in this state again. "I was Two hours later then I hoped." he went on, his arms wrapping a little tighter around her. "Don't cry..." he repeated, as his hand smooth her hair.

The girl sniffled, as she also tucked her face into his neck. His body was worm and welcoming, as she slowly wrapped her arms around him. He was much taller and lager, so her finger barely touch when wrapped around him. She found that she was on his lap, her legs lightly tucked under her, while he sat there, crossed leg. Her body shock as she took in deep breath, but her tears has now stop.

* * *

Her finger lightly fiddle with the end of his hair, while he gently used his hand to rub her back and neck. Her eyes her were half open, as her moved her head again, so she was looking at the wall. His breath tickled her neck each time he breathed, as she final giggled.

"whats so funny...?" he asked, as she giggled more.

"You" she said, pushing away. "you're tickling my neck" she laugh lightly. Chuckling to himself, he push her off his lap, as she landed on her back, laughing more. The girl laugh along, as she sat back up, shoving him back. He tumble back, landing onto his back. The burst out laugh more, as he sat back up.

"That wasn't nice!" he laughed, shacking his head.

"So, you started it!" she giggled. After laughing, Fox whipped the tears away, as she got up, shadow following. Yawning again, shadow spoke.

"You can take another nap if you want..." Fox turned to him, a brow lifted lightly up. "all I was going to do was make lunch and unpack my stuff." he said, rubbing the back oh his head. She nodded slowly, as she made her way out the room, her face having a little shad on it, as she sat down on the couch, resting her head down on it, throwing the blanket over her head, blocking the sun. She curled up, as she soon drifted off again.

* * *

She felt a slight tug on her blankets after a while, as she slowly peeked her head out of under her worm blanket, seeing shadow bend down, so his face was leave with her's. A soft smile played on his face as he gently pulled her up so that she was sitting up. Yawning she closed her eyes, and then lean foreword, her hands lightly draped over her feat. Her mouth widened as she yawn again, her body shock with her. She threw herself back, as she landed back on her back, as she pulled the blankets over her, and rolled over, her back to him. She curled up, but felt another tug on the blanket.

"what..." she grumbled, pulling the blanket back. His soft chuckle was heard, as he leaned over her, pulling the blanket away.

"Lunch is done" and then he was gone. Annoyed, she sat up, as she glared of his form that dispersed away into a different room. A small smirk for on her lips as an Idea pop in her head. Getting up; with the blanket still wrapped around her; she moved quickly away.

Shadow waddle into the room, a smirk played on his face as plate was in his hand. He walked into the living room, seeing that the girl was gone. Confused, he set the plate down, as he started to look around the room. without seeing her, he moved onto the other rooms. He walked around, when he enter his room once more. His lamp was still on were he left it, as he saw a bundle on his bed. Smirk, he jumped on the bed, making the girl bounce up. She let out a faint scream, as she landed back down. She was breathing heavily as her eye snapped over to him, glaring. His smiled faded as she got up, turning on her heals as she walked away, the blanket grasped tightly in her grip. He got up quickly, as he followed. He hope he didn't get her mad.

Oh but did he. She threw the blanket on a chair as she walked outside, the door slaming quite hard. He flinch as he rushed after her. Once he was outside, he saw her sprinting down the road. "no..." he whispered, as he himself, ran after her. She was fast for how small she was. Her feet brealy touch the ground, as her arms pummed there way infront of her. He wasn't far behind as he notice her trip.

She landed hard down onto the dirt road. Everything around him stop. Her body didn't move once he got to her. He quickly got down on his knees, as little drops of ran landed on him and the girl. She laid there, blood trickling down her arms and legs. A thin stream of blood ran down from her head, as the dirt around her started to get bloodly. Without think, he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, as he started to sprint down the road, back to his house. The rain poared down hard, as he keep running. Her boddy sturried only a bit, but then went back still. The only thing he could hear was his heavy breathing, and her small whimpperes. He saw his house, as a sigh came from his lips. He was soaked, and shiver, but he was more worried about the girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Rushing into the house, He stop, panting. He wiped some of the water from the rain out of his eyes, as he glanced at the girl on his shoulders. He could now see the cuts, small, but some had some blood drip down. Her eyes lightly open, as her glassy blue eyes looked deep in his. Snapping out, he quickly run thought eh house, and walked into the bathroom. Slowly, he sat her down n the counter, making sure she could lean back if needed. He bend down, as he open a door under his sink, as he grabbed his first ad kit. He set it down next to the girl, as he open it. Getting out what he need, he looked back at her. Tears ran down her face, as she had half of her back rested on the wall, while her head rested back also. The cuts on her arms and leg started to drip, onto the counter, and on the floor. Quickly, but gently, he rolled up the bottom of her pants, roiling them up high enough for him to get to all the cut. Cleaning them out, he heard the soft whimpers from her. It took him a long time, as he sighed heavily.

"W...Why don't you get in the shower...It would help me a lot faster...I can't clean these all in a short time...J-Just call me when you get out, Don't bother to put your cloths back on, j-j-just wrap yourself in a towel" he said, as he pushed himself away from her, leaving the bathroom. She sat there, her eyes open wide, mouth open a gape, shocked. Slowly, her eyes blinked, as she thought to herself. Sighing softly, she slide her self off the counter, pain going though her.

She winced, as she pulled her cloths off her, as she turn on the water. Once in, pain got her, _bad._ Yelping loudly, she slam herself onto the wall, trying to get away from the water. It sting, as she cried from the pain. A load bang came from the door, as she saw a figure in front of the shower currant.

"Fox...?" shadow's voice came to her ears.

"Shadow...It hurts..." She sobbed lightly. She didn't not want him to open the currant, really bad. She never liked to be close to be naked, or is naked, in front of anyone. Shadow sighed deeply.

"I know it must hurt, put please, trying..." he said softly. "Use a rag or something, just try to clean your cuts..." Whimpering, the girl grabbed a rag, as she slolwy ran in under the water, as she quickly told shadow.

"I'm doing it fast, so..um, just..um, try..not to worry she said. Taking in a deep breath, she quickly rubbed her leg with it. She let out a cry of pain, as she notice the shadow form moved a little. "no shadow...I...am fine..." she breathed hard. "please leave..." she said softly.

"a...Alright.." he mumbled, as he left the bathroom, shutting the door. Fox did this over and over, till her leg was clean. Tears were running fast down her face, as she sat on the rim of the tub. She did this over with her other leg, then her arms. By then, she had turn off the water, had a towel wrapped around her, as she sat on the rim, crying. The pain hurt her so much. She sobbed, her wet hair covering her face. A knock was heard, as she raise her head. Shadow poked his head in, as the girl eyes widen in fear.

There, sitting on the rim of the tub, she sat. A white towel wrapped around her, her legs and arm red, and full of cuts. But, that was nothing. What got him was this. There, on her now wet, _brown_ hair, stood two, little orange ears, like a kitten. The same color tail wrapped around her, with a black tip. Tears rolled down her face, as she looked at him, scared. The she broke down. She sobbed out, as she sink down more. She slid to the floor, as she sobbed. Shadow rushed to her, as he did a little "hush" noise, lightly in her ear. He slowly got her to stand, as he sat her back down on the tub rim. He got the first ad again, as he started to put band ads on her.

"I'm a freak" she sobbed lightly once he was done. " A worthless freak."

"No you're not" he whispered to her. He went out quickly, grabbing the same baggy shirt and boxers he let her ware last night. He pulled the shirt over her head, making sure her towel didn't move. "you have to put them on yourself.." he said softly to her, giving her the boxers. He sat down, turning around, as he looked down. Slowly, the girl pulled the towel away from her, as she slipped the worm boxers on. After a while, he peeked behind him, seeing the girl sit on the floor, her hands covering her little cat ears. He smiled lightly, as he crawled over to her. Lightly, he placed his hand overs her, as she open her eyes, looking up at him. He smiled a little, as he removed her hands.

"Is...is this what you've been hiding from me..?" he asked. She nodded a little, as she tugged her hands away, hiding her ears again. He smiled, as he ran his hand lightly though her hair. "Do I have to say it again, missy? You are NOT a freak" he said, poking her nose lightly. She looked up at him, seeing the smile on his face. The end of her lip tugged up a little, as she slowly removed her hands away from little ears.

"So...I'm not...?" She whispered to him.

"To me, no" he said, smiling a little more. He ruffled the top of her head. Get up, he held his hand down to her. "Lets eat lunch now" He said. Slowly, she took his hand, as she was pulled up.

**Sorry if this is short, just...well..couldn't think of anything to put down next XD So, I will work on this later more, just have to work on some other stories I have going on right now. I Will work on this soon, so I hope you guys like it XD **


	6. Chapter 6

The two ate lunch, not saying a word.

The girl movements were slow, as she would winced once in awhile, whimpering. Shadow sighed softly, glancing at her, his red eyes filled with worry.

"May I ask you something Alyssa..?" He asked her, as he pushed his plate away from him. She looked up at him, as she nodded softly, her baby blue eyes watching him carefully. "Why are you scared of hidding-"

"I just do, ok?" She cut him off, folding her ears down, looking away. "I'm sorry to sound rude, but I just do, ok...?"

"I understand." he told her, as he rose, taking his plate to the sink. He washed it and dried it, then put it away. He came back to the dinning room, as he walked past the girl, saying to her, "I have some work to do, call me if you need anything." He said, sighing at the end. He made his way down the hall, and into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

The girl glared down at her plate, her bottom lip pouting, as her eyebrows frowned deeply. She dared not move, as her body felt sore. Her mind started to wander, as soon, horror thoughts came to her head once more. Her eyebrows rose slowly, as her body trembled, as her hands that clamped onto her knees started to shack. She drew her lip back, bitting on it softly, as she shut her eyes tightly, bowing her head.

Her tears dripped softly down onto her legs, making her shiver each time it her.

_"GET AWAY!" She screamed, coving her head with her hat that she grabbed. Tears ran down her redden cheeks, as she cruld up in the connor of a wall, her tail wrapped around her. A form slowly made its way to her, as she screamed in fear, as it grabed her arm. They laughed as their hand coild back, as it came back, snapping on her face. She cried out in pain, as she pulled her arm more, desspret to get away._

_"Where do you think you're going, **freak**!" The voiced mocked at her, snearing at her. They drew back there hand again, slaping her in the same spot. She cried out for help, screaming at the top of her lungs. _

_"S-S-Some one!" She cried, trashing around, "SOMEONE HELP ME!"_

Her eyes snap open when she felt a hand touched her shoulder, as her mind went blank.

She screamed out, as she jumped out of their grasp, slapping or punching, falling back onto the table. She sobbed, coving her face, as her body treamed.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed, when she felt the same hand touch her leg. She drew back her leg, as she kicked them, as she crawled back more onto the tablet, sobbing. "D-dont hurt me...!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU ALYSSA!" Shadow yelled, as he stumbled back on the ground, drawing in gasp of air. _'God dang does she kick hard!' _he growled in his mind.

He watch on the ground as she sobbed on his table, trembling and shacking, as she keep mumbling to herself.

'_What has happen to her? What is making her do this all of a sudden?'_

"Fox..." He whispered, slowly rising, as he held his hands up slowly.

But thus caused her more pain.

Her eyes snap open, her eyes widen in fear, as she screamed, crawling back away from him, her plate fall off the table, shatting down on the ground.

"**GET AWAY FROM ME!**" She screamed again.

Shadow put his hands down right away, as he slowly back up. "Fox, look, I'm not going to hurt you. Please, please, dear God, please stop... I'm not going to hurt you..." He spoke to her softly, his eyes watching her carefully.

Her eyes sifted where he was, as she watched him carefully. Her tears ran down her face, as she winced, her wounds on her arms opening again. She sat up, grasping her arm tightly.

"Fox, please, let me look at them..." he said softly. Her eyes shot up at him, as she shivered. "Fox, I'm not going to hurt you..." he said again, taking a step closer.

Slowly as can be, he made it back to the table, as he sat down in a chair, hands resting on the table, palms up.

"Let me see them..." He told her softly, as his eyes looked up at her, a small frown on his lips.

She watched him with horror eyes, but, slowly, they started to soften, as she gently laid her arm in his hands. He slowly unwrapped the wrap from her arm, as he got up, rushing as he came back with paper towel, as he held it gently on her arm, stopping the bleeding.

She whimpered softly, as once in a while pull away, her tears never stopping. He dared not let his eyes fall on hers, worried that she might be frighted by his red ruby eyes. He made quick work on cleaning her wounds, then wrapped them back up with some new gauze. Once done, he pushed himself away from her, as he bent down around the table, picking up the broken glass that feel from her 'melt down'. She watched him with tear-filled eyes, and once he disappeared to throw away the glass, she slipped off from the table, rushing into the living room, diving onto the couch, huddling up, covering herself with a blanket, desperate to disappear from this nascence.

* * *

Shadow walked back into the dinning room, finding the girl amiss. He slowly made his way to the living room, finding her cruld up on the couch. Sighing deeply, he walked slowly over to her, sitting down far away from her, to show no harm.

"hey..." He murmured, sighing again. "I'm not going to hurt you, ok? I don't know what happen to back then, but I am not going to hurt you, okay?" he sighed again. His hand gently patted her foot, as he rose, walking back to his bedroom slowly, flicking the light off.

Walking into his room, he left the door open, as he feel on top of his bed, sighing deeply into his pillow. He rolled over, throwing his arm over his eyes, while his mind wonder.

His thoughts were stopped sudden when a soft knock came to his door. He uncovered his eyes, sitting up, as he looked over at his door, seeing the young girl standing their, sifting slightly from foot to foot. She held a blanket around her, her ears folded down, while her tail wrapped around her right leg.

"S-...shadow...?" She mumbled, her voice just over a whisper.

"Yes...?" he replayed softly, ready to get of his bed, but was stopped when the girl took a step into the room.

"I...um...Want to apologies about what happen...I...just been...though a lot..." She said softly, sighing.

"That's why you hid them. That why you hid you tail and ears, because you were hurt...?" He said, as he saw the girl trembled.

"...yes" she mumbled, slinking back to the door.

"Come here..." He said softly, swinging his legs over to the edge of his bed.

The girl didn't move for a few minutes, her eyes sifted down.

Shadow could feel his heart ach, watching the girl standing there, broken.

His heart flutter slightly when she slowly made her way towards him. She stopped when her toes brush slightly over his, as she keep her eyes down.

"What are you going to do..." She asked softly, trembling slightly.

"This" He said, reaching up towards her, wrapping his arms around her. She flinch at the sudden movemnt, but slowly relaxed, wrapping her arms around his neck, hidding her face on top of his head.

Slowly, he guided her down to rest on his lap, wrapping his arms more tightly around her. The two sifted their heads to rest on each others shoulders. The girls trembling slowly died down, as her short breath slowly turn to deep, shallow breaths, her body relaxed under his grip. Shadow's tried eyes slowly sifted close, as he allowed his own body to relax.


	7. Chapter 7

GUYS :D Im back! im so sorry that i havent been on in for like years i am able to have a break and be able to write again. I am dropping a few stories, and plan to work on the fox and the hedgehog once more. I am working on the 7th right now, but i am going to rework on the others. But right now baby steps so i can get back in the grove! I love you guys and i do hope that you havent forgotten me!


End file.
